Ark 3 Episode 35: Tribal Attractions...
The King of Wolves... The black trench coat that sat over my blazer and dress shirt swayed in the wind. I stepped slowly walking through the lineup of men that were all saluting me as I passed by them. We were in the main area of the Kagemaru building … slowly walking through the middle isle until I sat myself down on a throne like chair. I sat down resting my head on my right palm as I eyed the men. All of them turned at once to eye me. I sighed and crossed my arms. “…. We…. Are Kagemaru…. We are more… than a clan.” I said out to the men sitting forward a bit in the throne placing my fingers together. “…. We are an army. We are soldiers. Wolves amongst the sheep… let us strike like the pack of dogs that we are…. We shall never bow. We shall never cower… or admit defeat. Defeat… is not an option. Just fall backs. We recover from our mistakes… yet mistakes… are not an option…” I stood and the red aura began to pour around my body as my emotion began to increase with my words. “We are…KAGEMARU!” I shouted putting my right hand into the air as the men joined in with the chanting. “KAGEMARU, KAGEMARU, KAGEMARU!” I heaved back like I was gusting up air. “ HAAYYY-OO!” I shouted releasing the air I had held within. The men did the same. “ HAYY-OOO!” I began to pace around the platform that the throne was on. “I want all of you… to go out. And get ready… things are about to go down for sure. And it won’t be good for anyone…” I pulled the shades off my face as I eyed the men with my golden eyes. “Get ready… to fight. We are the most powerful Yakuza… As you know. Brother Clan. Or Soramaru may be classified as the most powerful due to the tech in which they create. But we are the warriors! We fight… with our hands. Not weapons! Though don’t get me wrong brothers… Brother clan is indeed powerful. We will need them… for our up comings. But remember who YOU are! We are!?” The men shouted out in my response. “KAGEMARU!” I nodded my head. “First things first ill address to recruiting children younger than 16 anymore… it’s bad for business… also. All this Drug shit that’s been going down. It’s going to have to calm down. Or come to a halt. When I find out whom you are personality…” I said sitting down. “I’ll handle you accordingly…myself.” I smirked. “Parties about to start boys… let’s get ready for it. Hahahah…” I said with a sinister laugh. Tribual Attractions... I began my Training earlier this morning with my shock therapy. The Electric voltages surging through my body causing my body to simply take the painful inflictions. “ Tch… Again…” I said getting used to the pain by now. It didn’t bother me anymore…. Electrical inflictions I mean. My bodies muscle memory had adapted to it so when I was shocked I was able to take it to a certain degree until I’d pass out due to exhaustion. The Underwater training method became trivial how typical of them to send me in something so easy to get out of. When the room was filled with the water I simply pulled on the chains with ease ripping them and ascending to escaping the water pit. I was placed onto the Tread mill and was running at the speed of a cheetah that they had me placed against. My legs moving swift enough to the point they weren’t even fully seen. My physical body was at its peak level of strength speed and endurance… and that was easily notable. Taking some time out for myself… I had made my way into the forested areas around the city hiking my way up to the highest point to get some much needed time alone. I sighed and began to focus my chi within my body smoothly… making sure to get it in all the right places as I concentrated. “Rest your widdle body... Humph… fuck does he think I am.” I said to myself as I shook my head. “…So arrogant… “I said in my criss crossed sitting position.” He may be Arrogant… but. What does that mean… to you?” I looked out of the corner of my eye blinking at the person who had just arrived next to me. A woman… with dark skin and a jet black raven hair sat next to me. Her skin was… silky smooth… I blinked. Wouldn’t have been so bad if she wasn’t shirtless…. And she had… gigantic breast. “What-““Shh… do not speak…” She looked around the forested area around us and turned to smirk at me. She wore a lown cloth around her waist that covered up her vaj area and that was pretty much it. Full hips… Not a lot of girls like this in Kasaihana… “… You share the darker energy flow…” She said getting into my face. She wore a necklace of wild animal teeth around her neck. I simply blinked… “Haha… indeed you do. You are not the same as I.” She said smiling and licking her lips. She leaned in close sniffing my hair and then sniffing the air around me. She began to crawl around me like some form of Cat until she was behind me wrapping her arms around my neck. Her large breast pressing against my back. “You… are strong. And Independent. Not really a team player…. Are you now?” She said to me. I quickly turned around to eye her and she was gone. “But that does not matter. For your strength always pushes you through!” She said appearing in front of me. I turned to look at her again and she was… once again gone. “But… not this time huh? Hahahaha” she began to laugh from a tree above my head. Her bright golden eyes being the only thing I could see due to her body being covered in the shadows of the night forest. I stood and watched her move around me like some kind of animal. “Who are you…?” I said to the woman yet she did not respond to me. “In order for you to grow truly… You must push past all your limitations…. Tasanagi…” Tch!? I tensed hearing that she knew my name. “Follow me… if you truly. Want to know. The Truth… of what I speak…” The woman darted through the trees… and I took off after her. Agreements made... Within a few hours I had ventured off in the forested area into a cave of some sort. I hadn’t noticed that it was filled with tribal women… much like the one who greeted me and too me here in the first place. The female who brought me here was greeted by an older woman the moment we stepped into the cave. “Falconis… why did you bring this. MAN… here…” The older woman had long snow-white hair. And she too had dark skin and golden eyes… yet she had tiger stripes going down her legs and arms. “ He has… the Dark Energy too Tigertris… can you not feel the very energy seep and pour from his very pores within his body as he stands before us at this very moment. “ I can smell the putrid ink from those filthy Yakuza tattoos.” She said mentioning the fact that I was wearing a tank top and should clearly see the tattoos. “He is what you have been waiting for Tigertris!” The other females began to circle around my body… all of them shirtless… and despite the slightly cold night air… all of them were warm… like there bodies gave off there own radiating amount of body heat to keep them warm in these conditions. “He is an outsider… get him out of here…” Falconis sighed and looked away… and that’s when I noticed the feathers that she had tucked under her right ear. Tigertris shook her head seeing that all of the other 5 women had come to taken a liking to me as well… all of them gripping… groping... rubbing all over me. Tigertris sighed and crossed her arms. “… You must excuse the girls… they do not get to see males often…” Tigertris eyed me. Looking over my body as if she were searching for anything she could find of use. She took a sniff of the air around me and before long she sighed again. “You do… have the Dark Energy… which is needed highly as of right now. “ She blinked and tapped at her thigh as she contemplated. “… Maybe… you can be of use. “Tigertris clapped her hand clearly excited about her leader agreeing to….whatever the hell that they needed help with. “You… must be an Advent Chi user. “ Tigertris said to me. “The fact that we can sense your Chi… only verifies this. But… you lack still what you truly need.” I eyed the woman and she eyed me back. “The woman of our tribe… is… special. Type of women. We live off nature and we are Chi users… are under the alignment of the Light hadou…” She smiled and began to walk around. Not noticing that majority of the females were kissing along my neck by this time eating me like I was some kind of steak. “ You are strong bodied. And have the heart of the solider. Only spoke. When spoken too. Good. How old are you boy?” I tilted my head up. “ I am 20 years old…” She smiled and nodded her head. “ I see… and of good age. We are the women of the beast tribe. A Long tribal clan from Africa who’s branched over to the vast lands of new America… since half of new America along this part. And the Califrona coast… are similar to what africas forrest now. Its astonishing how things change with a few nuclear bombs drop. Don’t you agree? Anyways… we are high practioners of Chi. And with this we train constantly in the ability to use it in ways that benefit us truly… We are able use… or better yet imitate animal powers. Having the ability to run like an ostrich with there heightned and free speeds, swing like a monkey with swift agilty, run like a cheetah to attack our pray, move like a cat to stalk… our enemies, take the strength of an ant amplifying it to our bodies to defeat our foes that are ten times our range of strength, track like a dog sniffing out the things that we desire easily nothing can hide from us, hide like a chamelon able to force our bodies into any situation where it would allow it. And many more things… we are. Animals in our right. Most of us find an animal that suits our persoanlites the most and go from there… it is in our history to do so. And… as you can see we are all female. “ Tigertris walks around me… and by this point the females were tugging and ripping at my clothing.. tch. Untangable... .” You are well bodied. And of the Darker alligenment… meaning someone like you would make strong pack leader. Or… Alpha males. “ I interrupted. “Alright… so are you say-“ Tigertris interrupted me. “ Im saying… that you could be what we have been looking for. You Also…. Have a spirit among you” Tch! She’s refering to Okami isnt she… how does she know?! “…. How can you tell that I have a demon amongst me…” She snickered. “ He is a wolf… much like you. The Demonic Enetites that posses Dark hadou users… are orginally simply angels. Demonic Angels from hell of course… they latch onto Dark hadou users like a leech… and im sure… if you have ever transformed you have seen that you grow wings… and more demonic features. And if so… you have conqured your demon… but it is not enough.” I blinked at the woman… and she smiled. “ When.. you have made a true pact with your Spirit. Then it will take the form on which you really are…” She sniffed the air. “ Which yours… is a wolf. Think of the Demons, or Oni’s. As Clay… all of them can be morphed, manipulated to the users wantings or pretty much whatever refelects as the Users 'Soul'if you will... Now. We dont ask for much Mr.Tasanagi... and this process... will be rather.” One of the girls had gripped my length causing me to flinch a bit. “ Pleasureable... We and the females here... will preform the ritual in soothing your beast so you two will be able to make the pact... where you will be one. One and whole... a powerful being. “ I listned carefully... and tilted my head up once again. “ ...Whats the catch.” She smiled and placed both of her hands on her hips as she walked over to me. "Basically..." she said placing her arms around my neck. " We can help you tap into the true level... to use your Oni. We can help you... break the barrier. " I eyed the women as they began to slither around me. By now they had stripped me completely naked kissing all over me. Falconis "All you have to do.." The one female who brought me here in the first place. Began kissing on my neck slowly as she spoke to me. The girl with the red hair was slurping around my cock head as the others kissed various places around my body... it left me at a stun.... i couldnt move...tch... i.. i cant resist... "Is impregnate... all of us... give us strong warriors... And we will give you the strength... you need...." I attempted to fight the powerful lustful sensation but it was too overwhelming to pull from. Soon enough... i was overcame... and i submerged into the woman.... Category:ARK 3